HealthMark Multimedia proposes a Phase I SBIR for a multimedia education and decision-support for patients considering a SNB for breast cancer, melanoma, and other cancers where this is a possible diagnostic procedure. Initially proposed as a diagnostic tool for malignant melanoma, the SNB is gaining acceptance for breast cancer and other cancers. There are few patient education materials for those considering a SNB. This product will focus on the procedure, anatomy and physiology behind the techniques, survival data as well as contraindications. In Phase I, we will develop patient information for breast cancer SNB. A limited function prototype will be tested with women with breast cancer eligible for SNB. Prototype test results will be used to fine-tune the content and approach for Phase II. In Phase II, the product will be expanded to include information on the role of SNB for other cancers (e.g. head & neck, gastrointestinal, urologic and skin). After completion, effectiveness of the interactive guide in helping cancer patients compare their biopsy options, examine risks and benefits, discuss them with their physician and come to a decision will be determined. The final Phase II product will be monetized as a joint venture with Anne Arundel Hospital. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: There is currently no multimedia education for patients considering a sentinel node biopsy. As the procedure becomes more widespread and used for a variety of cancers, this product will be of interest to physicians and surgeons practicing in hospitals and cancer clinics throughout the US.